1. Technical Field
An apparatus is disclosed for dispensing a plurality of fluids according to one of the plurality of formulas stored in a controller. The controller is linked to a coordinating board which, in turn, is linked in series to a plurality of pump modules and a manifold module. Each pump module includes its own module board which controls the operation of two pumps associated with that module. The modules, which include the module board, two pumps and two reservoirs as well as motors for driving the pumps, are all mounted on a module frame which is detachably connected to the system so that the modules may be easily changed or replaced. Further, the manifold module may also be easily replaced. The manifold module also includes a motorized closure system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for dispensing a plurality of different fluids into a container have been known and used for many years. For example, systems for dispensing paint base materials and colorants into a paint container are known. These paint systems may use twenty or more different colorants to formulate a paint mixture. Each colorant is contained in a separate canister or package and may include its own dispensing pump, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,298, which is commonly assigned with the present application. The colorants and the respective pumps may be disposed on a turntable or along one or more horizontal rows. In a turntable system, the turntable is rotated so that the colorant to be dispensed is moved to a position above the container being filled. In designs using one or more horizontal rows, the container may be moved laterally to the appropriate colorant/pump.
Some currently available paint colorant dispensers utilize nutating pumps and a computer control system to control the nutating pumps. Nutating pumps have a piston which is positioned inside of a housing having a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet. The piston simultaneously slides axially and rotates inside the housing. The dispense stroke or cycle can be broken down into a number of discreet steps or segments for extremely accurate volumetric dispenses. For example, a minimum dispense can be as little as 1/256 of a fluid ounce as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,749,402 6,540,486 and 6,398,515, all commonly assigned with the present application. These patents all disclose improved nutating pump technologies that are applicable to paint colorant dispensing as well as the dispensing of hair dyes, other cosmetics applications and other fluids.
However, as disclosed in the above patents, the software or algorithms used to accurately dispense fluids volumetrically using nutating pumps is complicated and may require frequent calibration. Further, volumetric dispensing can be slow and inaccurate if a fluid drip is retained at the end of a nozzle or manifold instead of dropping down into the container reservoir or if some of the fluid is lost to splatter. Therefore, for at least some applications, dispensing by weight or gravimetric dispensing may be preferred because the amount of fluid that actually makes it into the container is recorded as opposed to the fluid that is dispensed from the pump, some of which may be lost.
Systems for dispensing large varieties of different fluids are not limited to paints, but also include systems for dispensing pharmaceutical products, hair dye formulas, cosmetics or all kinds, nail polish, etc. Smaller systems for use in preparing products at a point of sale may use a stationary manifold through which a plurality of nozzles extend. Each fluid to be dispensed is then pumped through its individual nozzle. Depending upon the size of the container and the quantity of the fluids to be dispensed, manifolds must be designed in a space efficient manner so that a single manifold can accommodate twenty or more different nozzles. The nozzles are connected to the various ingredients by flexible hoses and the ingredients are contained in stationary canisters or containers.
For example, EP 0 443 741 discloses a formulation machine for preparing cosmetically functional products. The machine includes a plurality of containers for storing various cosmetic ingredients. An input mechanism is provided for entering into a computer specific criteria representative of a customer's needs. A series of instruction sets are then sent from the computer in response to the specific input criteria to a dispensing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,262 describes an automatic cosmetic dispensing system for blending selected additives into a cosmetic base. A similar system is described in German Patent No. 41 10 299 with the further element of a facial sensor.
Other systems involve a skin analyzer for reading skin properties, a programmable device receiving the reading and correlating same with a foundation formula, and a formulation machine. Components of the formula held in a series of reservoirs within the machine are dosed into a receiving bottle and blended therein. These systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,622,692 and 5,785,960. Because the systems disclosed in the '692 and '960 patents suffer from relatively poor precision, nutating pump technology was applied to improve the precision of the system as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,366.
In such multiple fluid dispensing applications, both precision and speed are essential. Precision is essential as many formulations require the addition of precise amounts of ingredients. This is true in the pharmaceutical, cosmetic and paint industries as the addition of more or less of a key ingredient can result in a visible change in the color or product or the efficacy of a product.
Speed is important as many products are prepared at a point-of-sale for a customer. For example, paint formulations, cosmetic formulations, hair dyes and various nutritional products are all being prepared in retail environments while the consumer waits. Typically, such systems include the customer selecting a formulation from a list and that has been stored in a computer memory and an automated machine is used to prepare the formulation. Dispensing one ingredient at a time is a slow process and when more than a few consumers are waiting to use a machine, they may be discouraged and wish to take their business elsewhere.
One way in which the precision of dispensing systems is compromised is “dripping.” Specifically, a “leftover” drip may be hanging from a nozzle that was intended to be added to a previous formulation and, with a new container in place under the nozzle, the drop of liquid intended for a previous formulation may be erroneously added to a new formulation. Thus, the previous container may not receive the desired amount of the liquid ingredient and the next container may receive too much.
To solve the drip problem, various scraper and wiper designs have been proposed. However, these designs often require one or more different motors to operate the wiper element and are limited to use on dispensing systems where the nozzles are separated or not bundled together in a manifold. Use of a wiper or scraping function would not be practical in a multiple nozzle manifold design as the ingredients from the different nozzles will be co-mingled by the wiper or scraper which would then also contribute to the lack of precision of subsequently produced formulations.
Another problem associated with dispensing systems that make use of nozzles lies in the dispensing of relatively viscous liquids such as tints, colorants, base materials for cosmetic products, certain pharmaceutical ingredients or other fluid materials having relatively high viscosities. Specifically, the viscous fluids have a tendency to dry and cake onto the end of the nozzles, thereby requiring frequent cleaning in order for the nozzles to operate effectively. While some mechanical wiping or scrapping devices are available, these devices are not practical for multiple nozzle manifold systems and the scraper or wiper element must be manually cleaned anyway.
One solution would be to find a way to provide an enclosing seal around the nozzle or manifold after the dispensing operation is complete. In this manner, the viscous materials being dispensed through the nozzles would have less exposure to air thereby requiring a lower frequency of cleaning operations. To date, applicants are not aware of any attempts to provide any sort of nozzle or manifold closure or sealing element that would protect against drips as well as reducing the frequency in which the nozzle or manifolds must be cleaned.
Another problem associated with the machines described above, is the relative inflexibility of their design. Specifically, machines are either designed for dispensing fluids contained in cylindrical canisters or flexible bags. While some machines may dispense smaller amounts of materials such as tints or colorants from flexible bags and larger quantities of base material or solvent from rigid containers, no currently available machine is able to be easily adapted in the event the packaging for a raw material or an ingredient changes from a bag to a rigid container or vice versa. In short, currently available systems are not easy to modify or adapt to different uses or for dispensing different materials. What is needed is an improved multiple fluid dispensing whereby the pumps, reservoirs containing the fluids to be dispensed, motors and manifolds may be easily changed or replaced so that the machine may be adapted for changing consumer demands.
Accordingly, with the above problems in mind, there is a need for an improved multiple fluid dispensing system that is fast, efficient, that may be easily adapted or modified and that provides an improved cover or drip catcher for the manifold or fluid outlets.